Undying Love
by Naito Tsuki
Summary: Sakura and friends have transfered school. They meet up with a mysterious boy, similar to Eriol; protecting Sakura, and up to something. Syaoran has a new rival. Will the two discover this person's secret?


Nearly 2 months had passed since Sakura had confessed her love to Syaoran. She hadn't put much use to her Sakura Cards in a while either. Syaoran had decided to stay in Tomoeda with Sakura and continue their relationship with each other. Both have moved on into another school, where martial arts were taught. Sakura and Syaoran has gotten use to not blushing around each other either. Moving along with them are Tomoyo and Meiling, both whom brought Sakura and Syaoran together.

"Hey Sakura," said an adorable voice. "Are you sure you don't want to check back with your Sakura Cards? You must've forgotten how to summon them."

"Not now Kero," Sakura responded. "I got to get the habit of being late for school out of me. It's been 2 years and I've still haven't changed very much." She grabbed her schoolbag crammed with school uniforms and towels. "I'll see you after school."

Sakura raced down the stairs into the kitchen. There she found her father, Fujitaka, happily making her breakfast for the morning. "Where's Touya?" Sakura asked.

"He left for work early," Fujitaka responded. "He said he had to stop by the library before he goes to work, I guess it's just you and me today, Sakura."

"That's fine with me, Dad," Sakura explained. "Hey Dad, thank you so much for putting me into this school. I've always wanted to learn martial arts."

"It's my pleasure," he responded. "Now, shall we get started on our pancakes?"

"PANCAKES?!" Sakura shouted, and started to gobble up her entire breakfast.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura raced to school on her feet, now that she couldn't wear her rollerblade gear; her long sleves waving in the wind. As she turned the corner, Tomoyo appeared, waving to her in her school outfit.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo called out. "We're going to be late!"

"Coming!" Sakura called out after her, and they began racing towards the school. Sakura and Tomoyo approached the building and entered the workout room. There they met sight of Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, and Yamazaki.

"Ohayo, mina!" Sakura shouted.

"Ohayo, Sakura!" They responded, as Sakura took a seat on the mats beside the group.

"Are you ready for another big day, Sakura?" Chiharu asked.

"Sure am!" Sakura replied. "I can barely wait!"

"Ohayo!" shouted a sweet voice. They all turned to look at the doorway. There stood a young girl the same size as Sakura with the same uniform. Long, dark blue-black hair tied up in two "meatballs" on each end of her head. Beside her stood a boy; a head taller than everyone else with brown, messy hair and dark-brown eyes. His uniform was a little different than the girls'.

"Ohayo, Meiling! Ohayo, Syaoran!" Everyone shouted. Meiling sat down beside Tomoyo and Syaoran laying himself down beside Sakura.

"Good morning..." he whispered.

"Morning..." Sakura answered back.

"You're just in time," Rika explained, pointing to the Sensei that entered the room.

"Everyone take a seat," a loud female voiced called out. "We're just about to start!" The class scrambled to the center of the workroom.

"We have a new student with us today," she announced. "Please welcome him." Then a boy stepped into the room quietly, about the same height as Syaoran. He had dark, magnificent, blue hair that was tied up in a ponytail. His large bangs covered the side of his head, and had bright-green eyes. He wore the same uniform as the rest of the boys. Everyone bowed to him politely, all except Sakura and Syaoran.

"Kinomoto! Li! Where are your manners?!" The Sensei asked. Both of them went down immediately. After a few seconds, everyone went back up.

"Everyone, this is Sataki Matashiiro," the Sensei announced. Everyone greeted him politely. "Please join any group you wish, Matashiiro." He sat down with another group close to Sakura' gathering. Sakura began to whisper to Syaoran quietly.

"I have a funny feeling about this person, do you?" Sakura asked.

"Y-yeah," Syaoran replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura, are you fine?" Tomoyo asked.

"Huh?"

"You seem to be thinking about something," Tomoyo asked again.

"It's nothing. I'm fine, really," Sakura ensured.

"Okay, but please you have to pay attention to Sensei."

"Everyone, please prepare your poles!" the Sensei commanded. "I will be choosing sudents randomly to challenge each other. First up, Yamazaki and Kinomoto!"

Everyone cheered, although Sakura seemed very nervous. She stepped up onto the center mat with her pole in her hands, grasping tightly. Yamazaki posing across from her. Everyone grew silent.

"3, 2, 1, begin!" the Sensei announced. Yamazaki began running towards Sakura with his pole ready to strike her. She blocked it with her pole, straining to get a tight grip. She pushed with all of her might to release the tension and prepared to strike her opponent. Yamazaki swiftly evaded her attack. Coming from behind, the pole came swinging down aiming for Sakura's back...

"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted.

_CLANG!_

Sakura opened her eyes, appearing to be unharmed. She turned around to see that someone had blocked the attack with another pole.

"Huh?" she questioned.

Sataki pushed against Yamazaki's pole with great strength and began swinging and flipping the pole madly like a baton. It whipped Yamazaki's right arm, causing him to drop his pole and down onto his feet.

"Over!" the Sensei shouted. Everyone rushed towards Yamazaki, with Chiharu taking the lead.

"Yamazaki! You're hurt! Please tell me you're alive!" Chiharu pleaded.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," he ensured. "Matashiiro, that was quite a battle."

"Huh?" Sataki questioned.

"I'd like to challenge you again sometime," Yamazaki commented again.

"S-sure, I'd love to," Sataki answered. Syaoran, Tomoyo and Meiling rushed towards Sakura, who was still on the ground, amazed.

"Sakura!"

"You're not hurt are you?!"

"I'm fine, thanks to Matashiiro," Sakura replied. Syaoran looked at Sataki and steamed smoke.

_That boy is really mysterious... _Sakura thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Words: Yes, I've finally finished the first chapter, haha! I hope it sounds as good as it will get, and I hope you all know what my character, Sataki looks like! I'm sorry to all of my 'Searching For You' readers. I've tried to think out a solution to the story but it's taking forever! Don't worry, it'll be updated very, very soon! If anyone doesn't know it, look for it in the 'Spirited Away' section. I've made an 'InuYasha' fanfiction too! Anyways, update soon!


End file.
